Empty Spaces
by stayyclosetome
Summary: Ron dies during the Battle of Hogwarts. But Hermione gets a chance to save him. And another. And another. Will she end up saving him, or will she lose Ron Weasley forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction. So read and review pleeease! :)**

**Oh and the title of this story was inspired by the Pink Floyd song "Empty Spaces".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. **

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley ran down the main staircase. Ron was clutching the Marauder's Map, and together they were looking for Harry.<p>

Despite of the restless anxiety Hermione was feeling due to the ongoing war, she felt that some part of her had finally been put to peace. For a year, she and Ron were sure of their feelings for each other. Although they didn't say it, the feelings were obvious and definitely mutual.

They were finally together. Hermione couldn't help but get a huge boost of confidence.

She was going to fight; fight alongside Ron, for Ron- for everyone whose lives Voldemort had torn apart.

"Hermione! He was just here! Did you see that?" Ron exclaimed.

"How could he have just disappeared…?" Hermione said pensively.

"The Room of Requirement," Ron said with a sudden jolt. "Didn't you say last year it doesn't show up on the map?"

"Oh… Yes. Brilliant, Ron!"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the seventh floor corridor, and stood in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement.<p>

"I'll do it," Hermione stated.

_Think. Think. Think… Harry Potter… Harry. We need to be with Harry._

And soon enough, the door appeared in front of them.

"Bloody hell. How are we supposed to find him in here," Ron questioned as they walked inside the Room.

There were giant piles of objects all over the place, and the Room was large enough for 4 fully-grown mountain trolls to live in.

"Ron, let's just hurry up and find him."

"Wait," whispered Ron, who had stopped abruptly. "Is that Malfoy?"

Hermione turned around and gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing behind a pile of chairs with Zabini and Goyle.

"How long do you reckon they've been there?"

"I don't know. They probably came in after us, or else they would've seen us come in. But that's okay. We're well hidden behind this wardrobe," Hermione concluded. "Do you reckon they're looking for Harry too?

"I don't know. Maybe he's just looking for a present for his mum. It's never too early to go Christmas shopping."

Hermione gave Ron a serious look then turned back to face Draco and his gang.

"He's gone!" Hermione exclaimed.

She peaked out from behind her hiding place. Malfoy, Zabini, and Goyle were walking ahead.

"Let's follow them," Ron said.

He took the lead and Hermione followed. They crept through the aisles of the Room of Requirement, behind Malfoy. They carefully kept their distance but they were close enough to hex them if the moment presented itself.

"Potter. I believe you have something of mine," Draco spoke. They had stopped walking now and stood with their wands pointed at none other than Harry Potter.

Draco's companions were pressuring him to kill Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked around the pile of furniture that acted as a barrier between them and Draco and Harry. They hid behind a large statue behind Harry with their wands raised, ready to Stun Malfoy, Zabini, and Goyle.

"I reckon we should do it now, Hermione."

"Okay, on 3. 1… 2… 3!"

"STUPEFY!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

Ron and Hermione left their hiding spot and threw Stunning spells at Malfoy and his friends. They didn't take it lightly. Malfoy, Goyle, and Zabini threw the Stunning spell right back at them, which the trio successfully blocked.

Everything was happening so fast. Flashes of white lights flew left and right, hitting the mounds of objects as well.

Goyle attempted to throw a Stunning spell at Hermione while she was busy dueling Zabini, which Ron blocked.

"That's my girlfriend, you numpties!" Ron yelled as he chased Goyle down the aisle.

Malfoy and Zabini ended their duels with Harry and Hermione and ran away.

Harry and Hermione stood in silence for about 5 seconds when they heard Ron's screams getting closer and closer.

"GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" He yelled when he finally appeared.

He took Hermione's hand and they ran towards the door they entered from, with Harry close behind them. A great fire was closing in on them.

"We won't make it!" Hermione yelled.

"Here, let's use these broomsticks!" Harry said, picking up 3 broomsticks from a broken cabinet.

The three of them mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground. They weren't out of the fire's reach, unfortunately. As they sped up, Harry caught sight of Malfoy and Zabini on a huge stack of furniture.

"We have to get them! We can't leave them, here!" Harry told his friends.

"Harry, you've gone mad!" Ron yelled.

"Come on!" Harry said as he turned his broomstick around.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY."

Hermione followed Harry as well.

"Okay fine," Ron said, finally giving in.

They flew back to Draco and Blaise. Harry reached out his arm and Draco grabbed on. Ron did the same for Zabini.

The fire was roaring. It was getting closer, and fast.

They flew more rapidly towards the door and it opened automatically.

They were finally out.

"Destroy the diadem!" Hermione said as she pulled herself to her feet.

"HOW?" Harry yelled.

"Fiendfyre destroys horcruxes!"

Ron kicked the diadem in the into the fiendfyre. As soon as the metal touched the fiendfyre, it exploded. Voldemort's face popped out of the dark gray smoke.

And the door closed.

_1 more Horcrux to go._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews would be nice :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank Cassia4u and rhmac12 for their lovely reviews :D  
>So the main event hasn't happened. Yet.<br>Keep reading!**

* * *

><p>Harry's scar seared with immense pain. He fell backwards against the stone wall.<p>

"AHH!" He gave a shout of pain as he clenched his eyes and held his forehead.

"Find him, Harry. Find Voldemort so we can end this," Ron said.

Harry closed his eyes once more and concentrated on Voldemort's thoughts.  
><em>Water. Boat. Lucius Malfoy… The snake.<em>

"He's at the boat house. The snake's with him," Harry said as he jerked his eyes open.

"Well then, let's go." Hermione said firmly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down the grand staircase. The stone columns were broken apart. They lay scattered on the cold floor. The air smelled of blood and dirt. Hogwarts didn't feel safe anymore.

They got to the main door and the door wasn't in its place; it looked more like an archway. The door had been blown apart and its pieces were all around.

The scene outside was horrific. Wizards were dueling with so much vigor. Sparks of light flew from one side to the other. And people were collapsing left and right.

But not only wizards were participating in this battle.

There were at least 3 mountain-sized trolls lifting people up by their legs and beating them with their bats. It didn't take much effort for them to kill the wizard. One hit, and they were gone.

"Harry! It's too dangerous this way!"

"Hermione, this is the only way we could get to the boat house! And the longer we stay here, the more people die!" Harry yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione gave in. She knew Harry was right. Taking a different door to get down to the boat house would take much, much longer. And they really couldn't afford to lose more time.

They ran outside and quickly hid behind a large stone. It evidently came from a broken wall somewhere in Hogwarts.

"Let's just keeping running to each of these stone boulders and hiding behind them until we get to the bridge." Harry said, pointing to all of the broken pieces of the walls.

They ran to the next boulder. And the next. Staying at each for about 10 seconds.

They were running to the third one when Ron tripped. His wand flew out of his hand, and into battlefield.

It stopped rolling just before a troll.

It noticed him.

Before Ron could even start crawling away, the troll caught up.

Harry ran forward to grab hold of Ron, and Hermione, whose wand fallen down as Harry ran past her, grabbed it from the ground to perform a _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell.

But it was too late.

Before Harry could pull Ron away, the troll brought its bat above its head, and it slammed it down on Ron.

The bat missed Harry by a centimeter.

The troll slowly picked up his bat, and retreated back to the battlefield. It clearly lost interest.

Ron didn't move.

Hermione felt her knees give in, and she fell to the ground. Normally, she could keep a clear head in practically every tough situation. But this was a moment where she couldn't even comprehend what had just happened.

Ron Weasley… Dead…?

Ron and she had liked each other since their 4th year. But sometimes, certain things have to take place in order to make two people realize how much perfect they are for each other.

Tonight, she had felt so safe knowing they were finally _together_, but in a blink of an eye it was all taken away from her.

Harry, who recovered quickly from his shock, turned Ron flat on his back then dragged his body to where Hermione was.

He looked up at Hermione. Her mouth hung open in shock, and she was shaking.

Slowly, she reached for Ron, to touch his pale face one last time.

As soon as her hand touched Ron's face, she suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach.

It wasn't quite like traveling by a Port key, but Hermione felt as if she was being sucked into a whirlpool.

Everything around her disappeared. She closed her eyes tight shut, hoping this feeling would go away soon.

Suddenly, she felt her body drop to the cold floor.

She opened her eyes to find that everything around her was bright; like sunlight.  
>It immediately reminded Hermione of how she used to cringe when her mother would open the curtains of her room, in hopes of waking her up.<p>

She scanned the area around her. There wasn't a single object or person in sight.

She slowly began to lose her vision. Everything became blurry, and before she knew it, her head dropped to the white floor and she was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awh, Ron! :(**

**I probably won't update for a while due to my final exams and the holidays.**

**But Happy Holidays, everyone :)**


End file.
